Dxceptionn
Erin is a castaway from Survivor: China and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. |Tribe Wins:2 = 3 |Individual Immunities:2 = 2 |Votes Against:2 = 5 |Loyalties:2 = CleopatraDeTwilight ashszoke Bob_beh Alyssa_Monet jojotwinore |Alliances:2 = Seductive Sluts Dangerous Women Fatal Four Chat To Talk Things Through EliminateVapor |Currently1 = Pre-Juror |Season: = Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains |Placement: = 13/20 |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 8 |Loyalties: = PositronAlpha Vaporeonne Oakbuild erukisha Pradacci |Alliances: = N/A |Days Lasted: = 18 }} Biography China: Ending up on the Zhuang tribe in a schoolyard pick, Erin quickly made bonds with Alyssa and Cleo, the two other girls of the tribe, making an alliance called "Dangerous Women". Zhuang found early success in the early days of the pre-merge. During the second immunity challenge, four of the tribe members grew very close, so Alyssa, Jojo, Erin and Cleo made an alliance of four called the "Fatal Four", leaving Shark and Ricardo on the outs. This alliance stuck together well, voting off Shark, and then Ricardo, but after losing three immunities in a row, nobody knew who would go home, because it was just them left. Immediately, Jojo and Alyssa's names were thrown out. Erin and Cleo had the choice to either stick with Alyssa, or stick with Jojo. The two decided to stick with Jojo, voting off Alyssa. The three of them promised to stick together, knowing the odds they will be facing. After the swap, Erin went to Gaoshan with Jojo, while Cleo went to Xiamen. Erin and Jojo found themselves in the majority alliance, voting out Baller, then Phlaire after Angel played her immunity idol. Once the merge arrived, Erin was left with few allies. Jojo flipped because he thought Erin was in the minority, so it was just Erin and Cleo. They bonded a lot during the two-week break from merge announcement to the first merge session. Erin talked with Bob, orchestrating an alliance with him, later on pulling in Cleo, Vapor, Yoshi and Angel, which gave them the "majority". Erin and Cleo were still very nervous because they didn't know who was on their side until the votes were read. In the end, the six stuck strong and voted out Alex (someone from the other side) with an idol in her pocket. At the final eight, Bob accidentally told Erin that they would be threats when it came down to the six. That immediately caused chaos and panic behind the scenes. Erin and Cleo knew they only had one option, to try to see if Jojo and Ash were willing to come to their side. Everyone agreed, but at tribal, Jojo was voted off because Ash flipped. This made Cleo and Erin the next targets, because they flipped. They somehow pulled through with an all girls alliance sending Bob home. After that, the others began to sense both Cleo and Erin were HUGE threats when it came to the end, so they plotted against them and after Vapor used his idol for protection, it caused Cleo to be voted off, which left Erin with one ally: Ash. Erin began to try and make alliances with people. She attempted to make an alliance with Vapor, but Vapor told the other side Erin's plans and they got mad. Luckily for Erin, she convinced Yoshi and Angel to vote with her and get Ash out, saying that he was a competition beast and would win in the end. Vapor was sent home 4-1. Erin lost the next immunity and knew she was in trouble. She thought there would at least be a fire-making challenge because the votes would tie. In the end it didn't matter anyways, as her only ally, Ash, flipped on her, sending her home on Day 38 with a 3-1 vote. Heroes vs. Villains: At the beginning of the game, Erin quickly made bonds with people. She found herself in an alliance called “Nacho Fries Belgrande”, consisting of Posi, Eru, Skyler, Bright and herself. She also found herself in many side alliances, one being “The Parasites”, that included Skyler, Vapor, and herself. She had many arguments with people on live feeds, some that weren’t even on her tribe, such as Hermes. Once the swap happened, she found herself in trouble. She was with people she didn’t know too well. She created an alliance which consisted of her, Oak, Vapor, Posi, and Luke. She knew that the villains were with her, but she wasn’t too sure about Luke. So she talked to him and they bonded a lot. During the next immunity challenge, Erin was chosen to be one of the two people in the tribe to endure weight. She lasted very long, but the other tribe had twenty-four coconuts in the basket, which made her fall. At tribal that night, she was very confident that Hermes was going home. She was wrong, it was a 5-3 vote that sent her best friend Oak home. Erin found out that Vapor had flipped and got very angry. After that, her tribe began to isolate her, they also threatened to throw the next immunity challenge just to vote her out. She immediately started talking to people after that. She figure out that the only reason Vapor flipped was because he did not want to go to rocks. So she used that to her advantage to try to get him on her side. She also tried to regain connections with Luke. At the next immunity challenge, her tribe apparently “didn’t” throw the challenge, but lost anyways. Erin knew she was probably going to be sent packing, so she told the other tribe to send her to exile, which they did. At exile she had no luck finding idols. Later that night at tribal, she explained how she knew she was going home. Once the votes were read, it revealed that Vapor had flipped to her side to make it a 3-3 vote. But Luke said he was scared to go against Hermes and thought Erin was a bigger threat. Erin was sent home 4-3 being the 8th person voted out.Category:S7 Cast Category:S7 Jury Category:4th Place Category:S8 Cast Category:Returnees Category:S8 Pre-jury Category:13th Place Category:Fallen Angels